


When The Bullets Fly

by calinaannehart



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calinaannehart/pseuds/calinaannehart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some people love can be the one thing that saves them, for others, it can be their downfall.</p>
<p>When love turns to obsession it leads to horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo!
> 
> Welcome to my first Glee Fanfiction! Rather proud of this one! I had an epic plot bunny that just wouldn’t hop off until I wrote it all down! It’s taken me a good 6 weeks to flesh out the story and work out various parts! I know exactly where this story is going and I actually wrote the last chapter first! Backwards, I know! I’ve done a lot of research and mapping out for this one so hopefully it all makes sense!
> 
> So this starts after the season 3 episode Heart and goes in a slightly different direction to the show! This first chapter is a bigg’un, and yes, I have given you almost 10,000 words of pure smut and not a lot of plot in this first chapter! If that’s not enough to get you invested in the fic I don’t know what will!
> 
> Each chapter will have a song! It’s not a songfic but they are songs that I listened to while writing or songs that inspired certain parts, some might just have one or two lines that relate to the chapter! I recommend listening to them while reading!
> 
> I don’t want to give out all the warnings now as I feel it will spoil the plot but just know that this is going to be a dark and rather gruesome (at times) fic! It will be sad and you may shed a tear (I did when I wrote the ending)!
> 
> I have never written smut before so hopefully this is alright and not too long/tedious/bad to read!
> 
> I welcome all comments and suggestions, good or bad! I’m happy for people to make requests for something they would like to see in particular, a moment for a certain character or such, I will happily see if I can fit it into the story line! 
> 
> So enjoy, please review at the end, it really does help to get the next chapter up faster! If you want to follow me on twitter I’m @nannyhollyrixon or on tumblr I’m cheeriohollyanne! Come on over and say hi! This fic is also on fanfiction.net and Scarves and Coffee.
> 
> Chapter title from Kerry Muzzey's The Truth Hurts.

“So,” Kurt tried to wrap his head around what Karofsky had just said. “You tormented me, shoved me into lockers, called me horrible names, _hate-kissed_ me…and now, after one conversation in a bar, you want us to be together?” Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined the Gorilla-grams to have been from the jock, let alone that his former bully was actually inside the gorilla suit.

 

“When I was at McKinley, I hated who I was.” Dave admitted his face full of sincerity. “I took it out on you because you were there, so proud. I’ve wanted to call you since that night at Scandals.” He cast a wary eye around them checking for onlookers and eavesdroppers before he reached across the table, laying his hand on top of Kurt’s. “It’s taken me a while, but…for the first time in my life I’m trying to be honest about what I feel.”

 

Kurt eyed Karofsky’s hand on top of his own. Even though the bully had indeed changed his attitude towards Kurt as they neared the end of the last school year, Kurt still felt somewhat uncomfortable with David’s large hand on top of his own dainty ones. His mind was instantly flashed back to multiple moments when those hands had caused him pain, and to one particular memory of the afore mentioned unwanted kiss.

 

He carefully inched his hands away, removing them from underneath Dave’s. “And, I’m flattered, I really am, but, David, you just _think_ you love me, you don’t really love me.”

 

“No, you’ve helped me so much, Kurt, you don’t know.” With the way he's leaning forward, his eyes boring into Kurt’s Dave seams almost desperate. “I haven’t come out at school yet, but maybe I will next year...”

 

“David, look…” Kurt interrupts. “I am _so_ proud of you for coming so far, and I want you to be happy, and…you _will_ be happy. But I’m with Blaine.” He looked Dave dead in the eye as he stressed his next words. “I like you, but just as friends.” He gives him a small, sad smile.

 

David’s eyes drop from his and he scowls at the table, his breath becoming a little harsher. “I should go.” He bit out finally, grabbing the discarded gorilla costume and sliding out of the booth.

 

“Wait, no, you don’t have to go…” Kurt assured him as the jock rounded the back side of the booth and turned to look at him. He’s surprised to see that David's are wet.

 

“I hope you like the candies.” His voice wavers slightly. “The butterscotch ones are my favourite.” With that he turns and heads to the door of the restaurant but halts in his steps when he hears a familiar deep voice.

 

“Mine too,” Kurt, who has followed a few steps behind eyes the speaker warily, unsure of how much he had heard of their conversation. “Hey, Karofsky.”

 

“Nick.” Dave greets nervously.

 

“You guys hanging out for Valentine’s day?” He drawls suspiciously, his eyes flicking between Kurt and Karofsky.

 

“ _No_ …” Karofsky blurts out in obvious panic.

 

“No, no, we used to go to the same school,” Kurt jumps in, attempting to divert Nick’s assumption. “We just bumped into each other.” He says as he stuffs his hands into his pockets casually.

 

“That’s exactly what it looks like.” Nick smirks.

 

“I gotta go.” Dave says out as he turns and heads quickly toward the door without looking back.

 

“David?”

 

“I’ll talk to you later.” He growls back at Kurt as he pushes the door with too much force. It swings closed quickly and Kurt is left with ‘Nick’ looking at him scathingly, an uncomforting grin on his face. Before he has a chance to say anything further on the matter the door to Breadsticks swing open again and Sugar and her entourage come filing in. She spies him and gives a sequel as she runs over in her monstrously high shoes and equally frightening tiara and wraps her arms around him tightly. She lets him go just in time for him to see Nick and the girl accompanying him making their way back the throng of people now filling the restaurant. As he reaches the door Nick throws one last pleased look, Kurt can’t help feeling he looks like the cat that just got the cream.

 

He is distracted a few minutes later by the arrival of the various glee club members. The many couples around the room make him feel sick with jealousy and so lonely. With Blaine, he guessed, still at home recovering after his eye surgery he is spending yet another valentine’s day alone. As the party gets into full swing and Sugar takes to the stage to introduce the God Squad he ends up sat at a table off to one side, his fingers toying with the red ribbon tied around the box of chocolates Dave had given him while he watched the various couples dancing or making the most of an opportunity in a dimly lit booth. He’s joined a few minutes later by Finn and Rachel who share a nauseating kiss just as the song ends and Sugar once more squawks into her microphone.

 

“Ok, everyone, it’s time for my extra special guest. Back from the dead and cute and compact as ever…” She flings an arm out pointing across the restaurant, it’s not until he hears the cheer that his eyes follow the direction.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone.” There, by the door, hat pushed jauntily back on his head, sporting a big red bowtie and a sparkly heart shaped eye patch is Blaine. The same Blaine whom he had believed the anonymous cards and gifts to have been from, Blaine whom he hadn’t spoken to for three days on account of debilitating headaches that he claimed to be a side effect of the surgery which would pass in a few days. “This song is dedicated to all the _lovers_ in the room.” He said with a grin as he pulled off the eye patch and flung it to one side.

 

He shimmied past Kurt’s table flashing him a wink and a playful smile as he passed and bounced up the steps of the stage. Kurt couldn’t help but grin as he burst into Love Shack. When Blaine grabbed his tie and pulled him up to join him as almost launched himself at his boyfriends right then and there before he remembered the crowd around them.

 

At the end of the song as the balloons continued to fall from the ceiling Blaine stepped closer to him, trapping him against the back of one of the booths. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Blaine grinned before placing a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips. When he pulled away Kurt cast a wary eye around the restaurant but saw no withering looks of hate or disgust. The couples around him were too busy caught up in their own embraces.

 

“I love you.” Blaine said, reaching out and slipping his fingers in between Kurt’s.

 

“I love you, too.” Kurt gave a gentle tug on his hand and led Blaine back to his table. “How’re you feeling?” he asked as they sat down and a waitress set down two glasses of coke in front of them.

 

“So much better,” Blaine picked up one of the drinks and took a sip without letting go of Kurt’s hand. “Those headaches were the worst; literally, all I could do was lie in bed with the lights off and the curtains closed.” He put his glass down and scooted his chair a little closer to Kurt’s. “I’m sorry I didn’t reply to any of your texts.” He said sincerely, looking his boyfriend right in the eye.

 

“Hey, no, you don’t have to apologise, you weren’t well.” Kure assured him.

 

“Yeah, but I still feel lousy for it. And then when I was starting to feel better and I got the message from Sugar about the party all I wanted to do was ask you to be my date, but she insisted on it being a surprise. She can be quite convincing.” He gave a small shudder. Kurt didn’t want to think about the possible bribe or monetary offer Sugar may have used.

 

“But seeing the look on your face just then,” Blaine grinned as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek.  “That was totally worth the wait.”

 

“I hate Sebastian.” Kurt grumbled. “It could have been so much worse.”

 

“Yeah, it _could_ have been, but it wasn’t, I’m fine now, see?” He blinked his eyes dramatically several times, fluttering his long eye lashes at Kurt. “Dance with me.” He said as he pushed back his chair and pulled Kurt up with him as he stood and headed back to the dance floor. Rachel had requisitioned the microphone and was singing a slow ballad, her entire attention sickeningly focused on Finn.

 

“Blaine, wait…” Kurt half heatedly protested as Blaine pulled him close once they reached the dance floor and slipped his arms around his waist to keep him there. “I-I don’t…” He looked around them, seeking out any scathing looks being sent their way. A few unaccompanied girls around a table a few feet away to their left were looking on jealously, sending heart eyes at Blaine.

 

“It’s Valentine’s Day and I wanna dance with the man I love, what’s so wrong with that?” Blaine asked softly as they swayed on the spot, his face little more than two inches from Kurt’s. “Just ignore everybody else, this is you and me.” He pressed their lips together softly for a moment. When he pulled back he rested his forehead against Kurt's. “It’s just about us.”

 

“Us,” Kurt echoed. A flash went off next to them but neither boy looked around to find the source. “I missed you.” He said, his forehead still pressed to Blaine’s. “So much.”

 

“I missed you too.” Blaine said, kissing him again. “My dad’s back in Europe and my mom’s gone to see her sister in Maine…” He trailed off.

“Mr Anderson, are you trying to seduce me?” Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

 

“Is it working?”

 

“God, yes.” Kurt growled pressing their foreheads together again.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Blaine breathed. He reached up and seated his fedora more securely on his head before he turned and led Kurt through the dancing couples towards the main entrance of the restaurant. They passed by Puck and his table of sorority girls on the way and both flushed and grinned sheepishly at his wolf whistle. Blaine held the door open for Kurt as they slipped through into the cold February air and rushed over to Kurt’s car. Just as Kurt reached for the door handle Blaine grabbed his hips and spun him round, stepping closer and pressing him back against the car door. He stretched his neck and finally planted a firm, loving and unyielding kiss to Kurt’s lips. _Finally_ , Kurt thought, humming in appreciation as he returned the kiss, giving it his all.

 

He felt one of Blaine’s hands snake its way between their bodies to cup Kurt’s swiftly hardening erection through the denim of his tight fitting jeans. A low groan fell from his lips as his head fell back against the door with a clunk. It had been so long since they had had any opportunity to be physical with each other. Between Blaine's injuries, interfering friends and cock blocking parents all they had managed lately was a few quick hand jobs and an occasional dry hump. The prospect of an entire evening alone in Blaine’s bed was too good to pass up.

 

Blaine squeezed his hand around Kurt’s length, massaging it continually, as he dove in began to suck against the skin of Kurt’s neck. Kurt’s breath began to come in short pants. “If you don’t stop now this is all going to end far too quickly for my liking!” Kurt moaned as Blaine pulled away to admire the new bright red hicky positioned just a few centimetres below Kurt’s ear.

 

“Having trouble controlling yourself, Mr Hummel?” Blaine chuckled in his ear.

 

“Ugghhh.”

 

“So eloquent.” Blaine sniggered, removing his hand and slipping it back to rest on Kurt’s hip.

 

“You try thinking up a good come back when you’re hard as a rock.” Kurt growled as he pushed Blaine back allowing him to open the car door. “Get in the car, Anderson, before I make this a party for one.”

 

Blaine hot footed it around the car to the passenger’s side and climbed in. Kurt had started the car and was pulling quickly out of the space before Blaine had even buckled his seatbelt.

  

*** *** ***

 

Kurt haphazardly parked the car on the Anderson’s drive and snatched the keys from the ignition. Blaine had quickly whipped his own keys from his pocket and was hastily trying to find the right one to open the front door. He was distracted from his task slightly by Kurt’s hands gripping onto his hips as he tried to lay kisses to his neck as they stumbled up the driveway to the front door.

 

Once they made it up the porch steps Blaine blindly searched for the lock with his key while he locked his lips desperately with Kurt's. Somehow he managed to marry the two together and they tumbled through the door and slammed it closed behind them. They stood in the dark for a moment, both breathing heavily, their eyes locked together.

 

“So,” Blaine pondered aloud. “Who’s on top tonight?” He asked with his eyebrows raised in question. Contrary to what they were sure most people assumed about their relationship, they did both in fact like to top _and_ bottom. Their first time after the opening night of West Side Story it had been Blaine who had spent an indeterminate amount of time opening Kurt up before sliding gently into him, their next time a week later Kurt had returned the gentle affections and topped. Subsequent times after that they had either just gone with the flow or asked the other for a preference beforehand.

 

Kurt didn’t answer straight away. He simply lifted both his hands and began to slowly unbutton his waistcoat. He slipped it off his shoulders and in a manner most un-Kurt-like let it drop to the floor, a testament of how long it had been since their last encounter.

 

“Remember that time when Dad and Carol were in DC and Finn went to the truck show with Puck?” Blaine nodded, his mouth turning dry as Kurt moved onto unbuttoning his dress shirt, once he had unbuttoned the cuffs it too dropped to the floor to join his waistcoat leaving him in his jeans, boots and the tie still fastened around his neck. “Remember how we spent the whole night together? We fed each other strawberries, we made out in the shower and then I fucked you all…night…long?” He punctuated each word with a slow step forward bringing himself right in front of Blaine.

 

“Uh huh.” Blaine uttered after swallowing thickly.

 

“You came, how many times was it? Two? Three?” He asked with a smirk. He knew exactly how many times Blaine had come that night. Kurt had teased him to the brink over and over again before he finally slid inside his boyfriend and fucked him through two orgasms before joining him on the third. “You promised me you’d return the favour one day.” He reached up and untied the red velvet bowtie around Blaine neck and slowly tugged it from the collar of his shirt. He leant in close to Blaine's ear, his warm lips brushing sensually against his skin. “ _I choose today_.” He whispered.

 

With that he turned and headed down the hallways towards the stairs. Blaine was frozen in place for a moment before he came to his senses and raced after Kurt. He bounded up the stairs behind him stripping off his jumper and shirt as went. He was working on his belt and pants as he reached his bedroom door. Kurt was over by the window flicking on the standing lamp in the corner. It bathed the room in a soft glow that washed gently over Kurt's flawless pale skin. Blaine couldn’t help but gawk at him as he lent back against the window from, his back to the glass. He crossed his arms over his chest, the tie still secured around his neck, looking at Blaine expectantly.

 

“By all means, please continue.” Kurt said with a nod of his head in the direction of Blaine’s hands where they had paused on his open jeans and belt. Flashing him a crooked grin Blaine shoved his pants to his ankles and kicked them away before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his Calvin Klein trunks. He paused for a moment, toying with the elastic before he dragged the underwear down his thighs. Balling up the fabric he tossed them at Kurt as he straightened up. Kurt caught them with a squeak and threw them straight back.

 

The material hit Blaine’s chest with a soft _flump_ and fell to the floor. Chuckling, Blaine reached with one hand and wrapped his fingers around his cock where it curved up towards his belly, hard and flushed. He stroked himself lazily as Kurt watched appreciatively.

 

“Now that is a sight for sore eyes.” Kurt murmured, feasting his eyes on the image of perfection before him. Blaine stepped forwards slowly, his hand never leaving his cock until he was right in front of Kurt. Using his free hand he took hold of one of Kurt's and moulded it around his cock joining his own currently there. He felt Kurt give him a firm squeeze before beginning to stroke his hand up and down the heated flesh and he removed his own hand to give Kurt full access. He closed his eyes as Kurt’s hand slid right to the base and he stretched out two fingers to brush against his balls before gliding back to the head and running his thumb over the slit on the very tip.

 

Blaine’s hips bucked ever so slightly, out of his control, and his arms flew to Kurt’s in an attempt to steady himself. His hands landed on Kurt’s biceps and his fingers dug ever so slightly into the muscle hiding under the skin.

 

Kurt’s arms always surprised him. Despite the many months they had been together and times they had stripped each other bare, the unexpected muscle always felt like a prized bonus. Kurt had a slender frame, long narrow legs and a trim waist, he wasn’t skinny, Kurt often commented on how Blaine should eat more, get a little more fat on his bones, but Kurt was perfect. With his flawless pale skin and beautifully thick hair it was safe to say that, to Blaine, he was the single most beautiful being on the planet. Excepting, maybe, Ryan Gosling.

 

When he had first seen Kurt in his Dalton uniform he never would have guessed that under the stiff polyester of the school issue blazer Kurt was hiding a pair of well defined ‘guns’. “ _Sai swords_ ” Kurt had explained when Blaine had asked during their first prolonged make out session how he kept them in shape. He had pointed to a pair of trident shaped swords that were displayed on the wall over his desk. Blaine had raised a sceptic eyebrow and asked for a demonstration. Kurt had refused and Blaine had had to wait until Kurt’s Tony audition to see for himself.

 

Kurt’s hand slowed to a stop and squeezed again. Blaine opened his eyes to find Kurt’s locked with his. “As much as I’m enjoying this,” He gave a tap to the tip of Blaine’s cock, making his hips buck spastically. “I think I’m supposed to be the one on the receiving end tonight.”

 

“Just getting warmed up,” Blaine grinned. He soothed his hands down Kurt's arms and pushed gently on his hands, moving them to rest on the windowsill behind him. Kurt lent back on his palms as Blaine began to unbutton his belt and jeans. He dropped to his knees pulling down the pants and almost choked on his own saliva when he saw the bright purple boxer briefs that Kurt was wearing. “Are they mine?” He asked looking back up Kurt's body to his face.

 

Kurt nodded with a playful smile. “You left them at mine a few weeks ago. Carol found them when she was doing the laundry.”

 

“Did she know they were mine?” Blaine asked.

 

“Oh yeah, she knew.” Kurt answered with a chuckle as he recalled how Carol had knocked on his door with an armful of clean clothes, the few items he let be machine washed, the purple underpants resting on the top of the pile. Carol had placed the pile down on the bed next to him where he sat flicking though the latest addition of Vogue. She had given him a pointed look before turning and heading back to the door. “ _It’s a good job your father doesn’t know how to work the machine_.” She had said with a sly smile, nodding her head at the clean clothes. When he looked over at them and noticed the offending item on the top of the stack he face immediately flushed with an embarrassed pink. “ _Honey, I hate to tell you this, your father already knows you two are having sex_.” She said as she began to close the door behind her. “ _You two aren’t as quiet as you think_.”

 

It was a good few days before Kurt could look either Carol or his father in the eye.

 

“There is something so hot about seeing you in my underwear.” Blaine said leaning forward and mouthing against the head of Kurt's erection through the item of clothing. Kurt's head fell back against the window with a thump as he revelled in the wet heat of Blaine's mouth and tongue working his cock harder still.

 

“Maybe you should leave it at mine more often then.” Kurt groaned as Blaine moved to suck one of Kurt's balls into his mouth, the fabric covering them becoming damp and hot.

 

He opened his mouth to protest at the loss when Blaine removed his mouth from Kurt but before he could utter a word Blaine had whipped down his briefs and swallowed cock whole. A guttural moan was the only sound Kurt made as Blaine's nose pressed against the neatly trimmed patch of hair below his belly and his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat, a hand coming up to cup his balls and roll them around in his fingers.

 

He looked down over his chest and watched as Blaine moved his mouth up and down over his length, hollowing his cheeks as he went, sucking hard. He carded the fingers of one hand into the gelled mess of curls and began to massage them slowly against Blaine's scalp, gently working loose the gel. When he felt one of Blaine's fingers press against his hole his hand clenched, pulling slightly at the handful of hair. Blaine moaned appreciatively and doubled his efforts, flicking his tongue over the vain on the underside of Kurt’s cock. The finger on his hole disappeared but was quickly stretched up to press against his lips. Kurt sucked Blaine's finger into his mouth and bit down gently as he caressed it with his tongue.

 

After just a few seconds Blaine pulled his finger back and pressed it once more against Kurt's entrance and Kurt opened his legs a few more inches giving Blaine more room to work. The momentary visit to Kurt's mouth had provided just enough lubrication and Blaine teased the digit around the puckered skin a few times before pressing inside. He felt the ring of muscle give way as his finger slid in right up to the second knuckle. He heard Kurt hiss above him and, without removing his mouth from his boyfriends cock, looked up into his face looking for any sign of discomfort. What he saw however was Kurt's jaw hanging slack and his eyes heavily lidded as he watched the long awaited attention on his cock.

 

He began to move the finger in and out, sliding gently through the muscle feeling it slowly start to loosen. As he gave a particularly hard suck he crooked his finger forward and Kurt saw stars. “Fuck.” Blaine loved it when Kurt cursed. It never failed to send a jolt of electricity down his spine and straight to his cock. “Don’t you dare fucking stop!”

 

_Never_ , Blaine thought. He continued to thrust his finger in and out of Kurt's ass bending it on every one to brush against Kurt's prostate. He pressed his nose to his belly once more and fought to suppress his gag reflex to keep Kurt's cock at the back of his throat. The feeling of the mussels in Blaine's mouth twitching as contracting around his cock was all it took for him to fall over the edge. The tightening of his hand in Blaine's hair the only warning he could manage as he spurted hot cum straight down Blaine's throat.

 

Blaine pulled back to swallow the last pulse of Kurt's seed, his own cock throbbing for some attention. He sucked hard on the head and Kurt whimpered, tugging Blaine away by the handful of hair. Blaine gave a final lick to the weeping slit, lapping up one last bead of cum before gently sliding his finger out of Kurt's hole. Kurt's head was resting against the glass of the window once again, his eyes closed and breathing heavily. Blaine pressed a few soft kisses around Kurt's thighs and belly as he waited for him to come back down from his orgasm.

 

Kurt suddenly became aware of the cold glass of the window pane against his back. “Well,” He said as he disentangled his fingers from Blaine's hair and offered him his hands to help him up. “I think we’ve certainly given the neighbours a treat.” He chuckled as he pulled Blaine towards him and wrapped a hand around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. He flicked his tongue against the roof of Blaine's mouth and tasted himself, something that had squicked him out before he and Blaine had started being a little more adventurous with their sex life.

 

“You know what they say?” Blaine said against Kurt's lips. “Always leave your audience wanting more.” He swept Kurt into his arms and quickly turned to deposit him on the bed. Kurt squealed at the sudden assent into Blaine's arms and protested with a half-hearted ‘put me down!’

 

As soon as Kurt's body hit the comforter Blaine took a hold of his ankles and flipped him onto his stomach. He quickly climbed onto the bed himself and straddled Kurt’s body, settling himself over the tops of his thighs. His still hard cock rested along the crack between Kurt's cheeks, the pale skin beautifully juxtaposed against the flushed heat of his erection. Blaine ran his hands over the expanse of skin on Kurt's back massaging from his shoulders all the way down his spine to the fleshy globes of his ass. He slipped a thumb between Kurt's ass cheeks and rubbed the pad against his entrance. Kurt pillowed his head on his arms and let out a whimper.

 

“Too much?” Blaine asked.

 

“No.” Kurt supplied his voice breathy. He pressed harder against the muscle until it opened up and the tip of Blaine's thumb was swallowed by Kurt's ass, a little of the remaining saliva assisting its passing. “Please?” Kurt moaned into his arms. Blaine leaned down, bracing himself against the bed with one arm and pressed his lips to Kurt's ear.

 

“Please, what?” He whispered as he pushed his thumb further into Kurt's ass, his wrist straining at the awkward angle. Kurt shuddered at the hot breath against his skin.

 

“Oh, please fuck me, _please_.” Kurt begged. Blaine chuckled at the sound of Kurt coming undone beneath him. Pulling his thumb out a little quickly to have been kind he reached over to his bedside cabinet and yanked open the top draw, fishing around inside he withdrew a bottle of lube. With just a quarter of the bottle left he made a mental note to pick up some more. Just as he was about to shut the draw something caught his eye. He picked it up and quickly hid it beneath one of the pillows before grabbing another.

 

“Up.” He ordered with a gentle swat of his hand against Kurt’s backside. Kurt yelped at the hit, more out of surprise than pain and pushed himself up on his hands allowing Blaine to slip the pillow beneath his hips before pushing him back down to the mattress. He groaned as his quickly reviving cock rubbed against the soft cotton of the pillow case. Blaine shifted a few inches back down Kurt's thighs and flicked open the cap on the bottle. He squirted enough onto his fingers to get started and dropped the bottle to the bed beside him.

 

“Spread.” Kurt reached back with his hands and took a firm grip on each ass cheek, pulling them slightly and opening himself up for Blaine. Blaine watched as his ass hole twitched slight with anticipation and had to take a deep breath to keep himself grounded. Bringing his hand back to Kurt's ass he wasted no time in pressing two lubed fingers straight into Kurt's hole. Kurt let out a long wail but made no complaint. Blaine set to work thrusting his fingers in and out, scissoring them on every other stroke to stretch out the muscle.

 

Every now and then Kurt uttered a ‘ _yes’_ and ‘ _more_ ’ and Blaine was happy to oblige by sliding in a third and then a forth finger filling his boyfriends ass and thrusting harder each time. With one hand he fumbled for the bottle of lube again and flicked open the lid with his thumb. He upended it and drizzled some lube onto his cock, flinching slightly and the chillness of the liquid. He discarded the nearly empty bottle once more and spread the lube over his cock with his free hand. He let himself enjoy the slick glide for a moment before he pulled his fingers from Kurt's ass, enjoying the sight of it gaping and the sudden loss of filling, and lined up his cock with the twitching hole.

 

He adjusted his knees on the bedspread keeping Kurt's legs trapped together between his and finally began to sink into him. This was a feeling he always looked forward too. The tight, hot heat of Kurt's ass was a feeling like no other. The first time he had topped Kurt he had nearly come the second he pushed in. it had taken every ounce of restraint to hold back.

 

Below him Kurt let out one long, low moan. Blaine gently prized Kurt's hands from his backside letting his cheeks close around his cock, the tips of his fingers left red indentations in the skin from having gripped so tightly. Kurt fisted his hands in the comforter wither side of his head and began to push back against Blaine's cock in an attempted to fuck himself. His efforts were hampered somewhat between the weight of Blaine sat on his legs and the fact that his legs were held together by Blaine's.

 

“Impatient, are we?” Blaine laughed.

 

“Just fucking fuck me already, Blaine!” Kurt growled.

 

“As you wish.” Blaine seized hold of Kurt's hips and began to thrust hard. He slammed over and over again into Kurt's hole at a punishing force. After a few minutes of letting Kurt get used to the pace Blaine leant forward resting his hands on the bed either side of Kurt's chest. The new position changed the angle at which Blaine's cock entered Kurt and every stroke brushed against _that_ spot.

 

“Oh, God, please!” Kurt begged.

 

“What? What is it you want, sweetheart?” Blaine panted as he kept up the pace.

 

“Please, I need…oh, fuck, I need…”

 

“What do you need?”

 

“I need to c-come!”

 

“You come, baby.” Blaine ground out. “Come on my fucking cock!”

 

Kurt's voice rose an octave as his muscles clenched around Blaine's cock. Blaine pumped hard for a few more seconds before slowing the pace slightly. Beneath him Kurt spilt onto the pillow under his hips, his cock twitching from the force of his second orgasm.

 

Blaine straightened up and took hold of Kurt's hips. He pulled Kurt up onto his hands and knees, his cock never leaving his hole and without a halt in his thrusting. He reached a hand under Kurt and latched onto his cock, stroking him through the last of his orgasm. Kurt whined as the oversensitivity hit him. He pushed Blaine's hand away from his cock.

 

“Think you can do another one?” Blaine asked as he kept the slightly slower pace. His breathing was ragged and he was breaking out into a sweat at the exertion and effort of not coming with Kurt.

 

“I…I don’t…I think so.”

 

“I bet you can.” He encouraged. He just had to get through the oversensitivity. He knew well himself just how hard that was. When he had been in Kurt's position a few weeks back he had been in tears after he’d come a second time on Kurt's cock. Kurt had whispered words of encouragement and support and kissed away the tears telling him he was so brave and so good. The burning in his hole when Kurt had started fucking him towards this third orgasm had been the best and worst pain he had ever felt. It had been a good few days before he could sit down without wincing.

 

“I…oh, God…it hurts!” Kurt whimpered.

 

“Good hurts?” Blaine checked pausing the movement of his hips for a moment.

 

“Oh, fuck yes! Harder!”

 

He chuckled at Kurt's protests as he pulled out. He shifted to one side slightly and pushed open Kurt's legs before settling back on his knees, this time in between Kurt's. He thrust back in with one swift move and set a steady pace. It was another five minutes of this before Kurt's moans turned from ones of discomfort into ones of pleasure. He took hold of Kurt's shoulder and pulled him upright and help him flush against his chest. The result was instantaneous. Blaine cock was pushed deeper into Kurt's ass and hit his prostate every time. Thrusting in this position was difficult and slow. He reached one hand up and took hold of the tie that was had been left fastened around Kurt's neck and wrapped the tails around his hand a few times. He then twisted the material round so that he now held the tie behind Kurt's back. He held the fabric taught and in turn held Kurt firmly against him.

 

He pulled on the tie gently and heard the moment when Kurt's breath caught slightly as it tried to pass the restriction of the material when he breathed in. With his other hand he stretched around and grabbed Kurt's refilling cock. He used the remnants of Kurt's last orgasm as lubrication and began to stroke firmly up and down the warm length of flesh.

 

“Ugghhh!” Kurt's groaned at the overload of sensation. His hole was sore and still taking a pounding and his dick throbbed yet he made no attempt to stop his boyfriend.

 

“You gonna come again?” Blaine whispered in his ear. “If I fuck you hard and fast are you gonna come again?” Kurt couldn’t get his brain to function in order to reply. “Shall I just fuck you into the mattress and see what happens?”

 

“ _Please!_ ” Kurt managed to gasp through his restricted airway. “ _Harder!_ ”

 

With a growl Blaine slackened his grip on the tie and pushed Kurt towards the bed. He kept pushing until his face was pressed into the mattress, his back arching up and his butt protruding in the air obscenely. Looking at the glorious sight below him he knew he himself wouldn’t last much longer. He had to make Kurt come one last time.

 

“Tighten your ass.” He all but shouted as he brought his hand down hard on the soft flesh of Kurt's ass. “Clench. Tighten your ass round my cock.” Kurt did as he was told. As Blaine fucked as hard as he could into Kurt's hole he reaffirmed his grip on Kurt's tie and pulled. Kurt's grunts got louder and higher suddenly his ass was clenching vice like around his cock once more. His head was pulled up from the mattress by the straining fabric and he let out a primal scream as his orgasm ripped through him. It was the most powerful and the most painful.

 

It was only a second or two later before Blaine joined him, shooting his come up Kurt's ass. Kurt shivered as he felt it splattering against his walls. He collapsed down onto the mattress below him, his eyes closed as he tried to regulate his breathing. Blaine's cock was still buried in his ass and he could hear little moans coming from Blaine every time the muscles in his passage twitched around his slowly softening cock.

 

“Fuck!” Blaine cursed as he felt another wave of fluttering. He looked down at the stretched ring of muscle around his cock. He could see the muscles contracting still. He brushed a finger lightly over the slightly red skin and Kurt jumped at the touch. “Sorry.” He whispered as he leaned back and slowly slipped his cock out. Kurt hissed at the withdrawal. Blaine helped him turn onto his back, he tossed to soiled pillow to the floor and grabbed a fresh one to place under Kurt’s head. He laid down next to him, cushioning his own head on his arm and brushed the back of his fingers down Kurt's cheek. He smiled as Kurt nuzzled his face into the touch.

 

“How’re you feeling?” He asked as he brushed the sweaty bangs back from Kurt's face.

 

“Ugh, I can’t move.” Kurt breathed without opening his eyes. Blaine looked down over Kurt's naked body. His neck held a few red marks from the force of the tie, there were smears of drying come across his belly and hips from contact with the pillow, his legs were splayed open with his cock hanging soft between them.

 

Blaine kissed him softly on the lips then trailed kisses down his neck to his chest. Kurt groaned as Blaine tongued over of his nipple before sucking it into his mouth and biting down lightly. He felt an ache in his groin as his cock made a valiant effort to get hard again.

 

“ _Blaaine_!” He whined when his boyfriend began to lap at the drying come on his skin. As much as he was impressed that his dick was attempting to go again the re-swelling was rather painful so soon after three powerful orgasms. Blaine simply chuckled as he sucked red marks into Kurt's skin savouring the taste of him.

 

“Think you can go again?” He asked as worked his way further down and rested a cheek against one of Kurt's hips and watched as his cock twitched and refilled before him. Looking further down he could see his own come starting to trickle out of Kurt ass. The sight sent a fresh wave of arousal through Blaine's body.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, right?” Kurt asked with a shaky laugh.

 

“Just one more,” He teasingly brushed the tips of his fingers over the sensitive skin around Kurt's pubic bone and the inside of his thighs. “Just one more, I know you can do it, baby.”

 

“Ugh.” A grunted reply was all that Blaine got from Kurt.

 

His gentle administrations were paying off and after just a few short minutes Kurt's cock was fully hard, the skin of it flushed and hot. His own had been hard for a while and was aching for attention. He tentatively licked at Kurt's head with the tip of his tongue, Kurt twitched violently, not expecting the touch. His skin was wrought with oversensitivity, it felt like his nerve endings were on fire, even the gentlest touch from Blaine felt like too much. At the same time he couldn’t help his body from wanting it even if his mind was trying to tell him it was going to hurt.

 

“ _Fuck_!” Kurt hissed as Blaine sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth. “Oh, God, Blaine, it’s…it’s too much!”

 

“Want me to stop?” Blaine asked as he released Kurt's cock with a pop.

 

“Fuck, I don’t… _please_!”

 

“Tell me what you want, baby?” He brushed the back of the nail on his index finger over the puffy red skin of Kurt's entrance, the flesh still slippery with lube and Blaine's come. Kurt's hips bucked up then thrust back down as if trying to get away and closer to the touch at the same time.

 

“Oh, God, I don’t know, just…just _something_ , anything, please!”

 

Blaine reached up and slid his hand under the remaining pillow at the head of the bed and retrieved the item he had stashed their earlier. He quickly retreated back between Kurt's legs and pressed the tip of the long silver bullet against his hole.

 

He and Kurt had used it a few times before and Blaine had purchased it a few years back when he first started exploring his body. He had thrust the crumple bills, slightly damp from being clutched in his nervous hand, at the smirking woman behind the counter of the sex toy shop and made a swift exit from the store without waiting for his change. At first he had been intimidated by the four inches of cool vibrating metal and had initially solely used it pressed against the side of his dick until he worked up the courage to press it into his ass. When he had angled it right and presses the vibrating toy against his prostate he had come so hard he hadn’t been able to move for a few minutes.

 

Kurt gave a small yelp as the cold metal made contact with his sore hole and hissed a strained ‘ _yes’_. Blaine circles the tip through the mess of lube and come for a few seconds before pressing through the muscle. He away and up to Kurt's face for a second and saw him grit his teeth as Blaine kept pushing until the toy was fully seated in Kurt's ass. He held it still for a moment letting Kurt’s sore body adjust before slowly withdrawing the toy an inch or two then pushing it back in. He kept the kind slow pace until Kurt started to thrust down to meet the toy on every inward stroke. Blaine pushed down on the end of the vibrator, angling the tip upwards inside Kurt and flicked at the button in the base.

 

Kurt's back arched, his head pressed back into the pillow, his mouth open in a silent scream as his body jerked with the vibrations.

 

“Fuck!” Blaine kept the vibrating tip pressed firmly against Kurt prostate. “Oh my…fucking fuck, fuck!” Kurt's hand were fisted in the comforter either side of him. “Blaine…please, it hurts…it’s too fucking much! Oh, God...I’m so close!”

 

Hearing and seeing Kurt fall apart before him was too much for Blaine. He wrapped his free hand around his own cock as he pulled himself up to his knees, crawling closer to Kurt, timing his next move carefully.

 

“You can do it, baby” He cooed as he squeezed his own cock tightly to prevent himself coming too soon. “I know you can do it, just one more.” There were tears sliding down Kurt's cheeks to pool on the pillow beneath his head. The strong vibrations from the toy in ass were the tipping point. His body ached with a wonderful mix of pleasure and pain, he was sweating and he felt like he was on fire. “Come for me!”

 

He was gone. The order from Blaine pushed him over the edge. His whole body tensed and he let out a primal howl as he came.

 

As soon as the words had left his mouth Blaine ripped the vibrator from Kurt's ass and thrust his cock back into the clenching hole. His own orgasm hit as soon as he was fully sheathed. The contracting muscles were all that was needed for him to follow Kurt over the edge. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Kurt's cock. Without a hand to control it his dick twitched wildly above his stomach, but after three previous orgasms there was nothing left in him to release.

 

Blaine thrusting in had caused a fresh wave to roll over him that Kurt was unsure as to whether it was a part of the same orgasm or a new one altogether. He had enough strength left in him to take a deep gulping breath before his eyes slid closed and he passed out.

 

Blaine pulled his cock from Kurt's hole more swiftly then he would have if his boyfriend had still been conscious. The pressure from Kurt's walls continuing to contract over and over again had been painful on his poor dick. He was sure though that it was nowhere as sore as Kurt's ass. A fresh trickle of come began to leak from the boys abused ass, the skin around his entrance flaming red. There was no doubt Kurt was going to be feeling this for a few days.

 

Blaine clambered shakily to his legs and stumbled into his bathroom for a wash cloth. He soaked it under some warm water and cleaned himself up before rinsing it and heading out to take care of Kurt. He was still out cold, his head turned to one side and his breathing deep and heavy. He wiped Kurt as gently as he could, the sleeping boy’s body twitching slight when the cloth ran over his flaccid dick.

 

He threw the cloth into the laundry hamper and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead before he padded quietly out of his room and down the hallway and into his parents’ bedroom. He flicked on the light in the ensuite and opened the cupboard under the sink. Pulling out an armful of the candles he knew his mother kept under the sink he began to place them round the ledge of the jacuzzi tub, the windowsill and around the sink. Knowing that Kurt liked his baths scorching he fully opened the hot tab before turning the cold just a little.

 

He raked his eyes over the bottle of bubbles and bath salts before settling on a tropical essence pouring some under the running water. The bubbles began to swell and Blaine lit the candles. His own body was tired and he could feel his muscles aching so he knew Kurt was going to hurt. The steaming hot bath would help.

 

Kurt was still out when he wondered back into the room. He flopped down onto the bed next to Kurt and scooted up close to him, wrapped an arm around his waist holding him tightly against his chest. 

 

“Kurt?” He called softly. “Kurt, baby, wake up.” He gave Kurt's waist a squeeze and peppered kisses all over his face. “Come on, Kurt, time to get up.”

 

Kurt began to stir and took a deep breath letting out a soft murmur which turned into a hiss of pain as he stretched his sore body.

 

“Welcome back.” Blaine said with a soft laugh as Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine his eyes heavy.

 

“How long was I out?” He whispered.

 

“About ten minutes, was starting to think I wasn’t going to be able to wake you and you were just going to sleep through the night.”

 

“Mmm.” Kurt hummed as shifted a little closer to Blaine. “That sounds really good.”

 

“How about a bath first? I filled the jacuzzi in my parent’s room.”

 

“I knew there was a reason why I loved you.” Kurt sighed. “Ow.” His hand flew to soothe the skin on his hip Blaine had just painfully pinched.

 

“Come on, before the water gets cold.” He leaned down and pressed a wet kiss to the red patch of pinched skin as he climbed off the bed and opened his closet door. Stepping in he grabbed a couple of the largest fluffy towels. A sharp intake of breath followed by a whimper had him charging back out of the closet. Kurt was sat up on the bed leaning slightly to one side, his weight resting on one hip.

 

“Kurt?” Blaine asked his voice full of concern at the pained look on Kurt's face. He rushed to Kurt's side. “You ok?”

 

“Uh, yeah, just sore.” Kurt told him breathlessly.

 

“Oh,” Blaine cringed. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be, it was so worth it.” Kurt grinned. “Although I don’t know if I’m going to be able to walk.”

 

“Here.” Blaine handed Kurt the towels. “Hold these for me.” He slipped an arm under Kurt's knees and braced the other around his back then, with surprising strength for such a little guy, swiftly lifted him off the bed.

 

“Blaine!” Kurt shrieked. In his haste to grab a tight hold around Blaine's neck to secure himself the towels fell to the floor. “Put me down!” He demanded indignantly.

 

“Not a chance,” He chuckled as he carried Kurt through the doorway. “You said it yourself, you can’t walk.”

 

“I said I didn’t know, not that I can’t.” Kurt clarified but didn’t struggle further. His fingers looped around a stray curl at the nape of Blaine's neck.

 

“Meh, semantics.” Blaine dismissed. He maneuvered Kurt carefully into his parent’s bathroom enjoying the gasp of surprise from Kurt when he saw the candle lit room.

 

“You spoil me.” He clucked as Blaine set him down gently on the thick, fluffy bath mat. Kurt pressed a loving kiss to his cheek.

 

“You need a hand getting in?” Kurt pondered the high side of the jacuzzi for a moment pulling his lower lip in between his teeth as he thought. He looked back at Blaine bashfully and nodded. “Here.” Blaine chuckled as he held out his hands. Kurt took them as he stepped closer to the bath and started to raise his leg. He drew in a quick breath as the movement pulled at his backside.

 

“Oh, stop it.” Kurt chastised when he saw the guilty look on Blaine's face. As quickly as he could he flung his leg over the lip of the bath and slipped his foot into the scorching water.

 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine apologised as he supported Kurt's weight in on his palms and Kurt pulled his other leg over the side. “I don’t like knowing that I hurt you.”

 

“But it’s a good hurt,” Kurt assured him as he gingerly lowered himself into the water. “Plus I was the one who was telling you to fuck me harder.”

 

“True, I just wanted to make it up to you.”

 

“Well, you have more than done that by getting the perfect temperature.” Kurt reclined himself in the tub and laid his head against the flannel pillow suctioned to one end. “Where are you going?” He asked when Blaine headed back to the door. “Aren’t you getting in?”

 

“Towels.” Blaine called behind him as he disappeared around the corner. He reappeared a minute later and draped the two towels over the radiator to warm before he turned on the jets. The water began to bubble and Kurt gave a groan of satisfaction. He leant forward when Blaine prompted him with a nudge to his shoulder and scooted forward a little giving him room to sink into the water behind him position his legs either side of Kurt's hips.

 

Blaine cradled Kurt against his chest and wrapped him in his arms. Both boys gave a contented sigh.

 

“If I believed in Heaven this is what it would be like.” Kurt declared.

 

“Hmm,” Blaine hummed in agreement. “ _You_ are _my_ heaven.” He picked up the washcloth and soaped it up. He took great care in washing Kurt's tired and sore body, washing away the sweat and semen and soothing his aching muscles. Grabbing his mother’s expensive shampoo he lathered up Kurt’s hair and rinsing before quickly washing his own. He jumped out of the bath first and wrapped one of the towels around his waist before he helped Kurt to climb back out.

 

Blaine dried Kurt's body gently and insisted on carrying him back to his bedroom ignoring Kurt's eye roll on the way. He left Kurt to his moisturising while he went to drain the bath and extinguish the candles. On his return he found Kurt had tossed the soiled comforter in the laundry basket and was climbing under the sheets.

 

Blaine disposed of his towel and flicked off the lamp on his desk then slid into the bed next to Kurt. They lay in the dark on their sides facing each other, their faces illuminated slightly from the moonlight shining through the open curtains. Kurt shuffled closer until his forehead leaned against Blaine's.

 

“I love you.” He said sincerely.

 

“I love you more.” Blaine whispered back.

 

“Not possible.”

 

 *** *** ***

 

He watched from his truck as the dim light inside the room was extinguished plunging the room into darkness, the couple inside finally retiring for the night.

 

He had followed them at a safe distance, always staying at least one car behind. They had been too distracted in each other to see him pull up alongside the curb on the opposite side of the street. He had watched them stumble up the path together and share a quick kiss under the porch light before the shorter of the two had managed to get the front door open and they tumbled through it, the door slamming shut behind them.

 

There had been no sign of movement within the large house until a few minutes later when a soft lamp flicked on in an upstairs window. From his position he was able to see a body leaning back against the glass of the window in question, a shirtless body. Shortly another shirtless body pressed up against it before lowing out of sight. He could hazard an accurate guess at what they were doing, at his distance however he couldn’t tell who was who.

 

He felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of what they might do to each other tonight with a parent free house. He wondered who would be receiving tonight. When he observed the two he couldn’t be sure who topped and who bottomed, maybe they switched it up, neither seemed to fit a ‘type’. He wondered if he would have a preference. Maybe due to his size he would be more of a top.

 

The bodies disappeared from the window and he could see them no more but he didn’t leave. Not while the objects of his affections was in there with another man.

 

A part of him wanted to storm in and split the pair. He wanted him for himself. He had been upset when he had turned him down, of course he had. He was in love with him.

 

He lost track of how long he sat watching the empty bedroom window. Eventually the light was turned off. He stayed for a few minutes hoping to catch just one more glimpse of him but realised it was futile. Starting his engine he headed for home, the whole journey his head was filled with visions of himself and the pale skinned boy, the things they’d do together if he'd only give him the chance.

 

He was a changed man, new school, new start; he was doing so much better. He just had to prove to him that he would be good for him. Better than that midget.

 

Pulling into his own driveway he park the truck and snuck into the house. It’s not like he had a curfew or anything he just didn’t want to have to make small talk with his parents. His dad had heard him come in; however, he turned away from the football game for a moment.

 

“You’re back late?”

 

“Valentines party.” He offered as an explanation.

 

“Oh, right, hot date?” His dad shot him a teasing grin.

 

“Nah.” He dismissed hoping the discussion could end and he could retreat to his room to carry on with his daydreaming.

 

“Keeping your options open, good man.” His dad said turning back to the screen.

 

“Yeah,” He took the stairs two at a time before his dad could say anything further. “Night.” He called back as he reached the top of the stairs. He could hear his mom’s voice coming from the bathroom, her tuneless singing drifting under the door. He darted down the hallway to his room and shut his door quietly.

 

He changed quickly into a fresh t-shirt and boxers then dropped down onto the bed, the springs in the mattress groaned under his bulk. Staring at the ceiling he let his thoughts drift back to the objects of his desires.

 

Six months ago he would have freaked out at fantasising about another dude, now, however, like he had told him earlier in the restaurant, he was finally being honest about who he was. He thought about how amazing the boy had looked tonight, the waistcoat accentuating his trim torso and the skinny jeans framing his butt perfectly. He could feel the stirrings in his groin starting to build.

 

Slipping a hand under the elastic of his boxers he wrapped a hand around his semi and stroked up and down, the dry drag helping him to harden. He pushed the material down with his free hand until it hooked under his balls and he closed his eyes and imagined it had been him in that room with him, pressing their naked bodies together and feeling every inch of that pale perfect flesh. Now fully hard he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked a stripe up his palm, his tongue caught a taste of pre-come and his thoughts instantly went to what the taste of _his_ would be like. A jolt went down his spine and he quickly moved his hand back to his cock, holding tighter and tugging quicker.

 

The heat built up quickly, visions of a beautiful boy kissing him, stroking him and talking softly and lovingly to him. Flashes of the two of them in different positions flew past his vision, the back seat of his truck, pressing his slight frame into a wall, holding his down against the mattress, the boy riding him bouncing up and down hard on his cock. Did he like it rough or did he prefer to make love? Did he scream when he came or did he take a deep breath and fall quietly?

 

A few last frantic tugs sent him over the edge and he came hard shooting ropes of thick, white liquid up over his stomach and chest soiling his t-shirt.

 

As he stroked himself through his orgasm only one word left Dave’s lips.

 

“ _Kurt_!”


	2. I'm Trying Not To Think Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to bother trying to excuse myself for the ridiculously long delay in between these chapters! Real life just majorly got in the way! Anyhoo, here's chapter 2! This is all just still setting up the story so stick with it, I know its not terribly exciting yet.....but it will be! ;)
> 
> Chapter title from Jasmine Thompson's Almost Lover

* * *

 

 

It’s the sound of the vacuum that wakes him the next morning, his mom’s tuneless singing thankfully muffled by the drone of the machine as she vacuums the hallway outside his bedroom. He pulls the comforter over his head and tries to tune out the noise. A few minutes later, however, his attempts are interrupted by his mom knocking on the door.

“David, time to get up,” She calls out. “It’s almost lunch; you are not going to sleep the day away.”

“It’s the weekend, Ma, it’s meant for sleeping!” He yells, flipping back the covers and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He thuds across the room to pull open his door, his mom gives him a warm smile that clashes with the sarcastic ‘afternoon’ she greets him with.

“No practice today?” She asks pushing the vacuum across the threshold of Dave’s room. He jumps back to avoid his toes being run over. “You really need to tidy your room, David.” She chides as she starts to pick up the clothes strewn over the floor.

“Ma!” Dave protests. “Leave it, I’ll do it.” He snatches the articles of clothing from her hands and tosses them in the laundry bin in the corner and turns to see his mother straightening the covers on his bed and hopes she won’t look too closely at the sheets.

“Do you have practise or not?” She asks as she fluffs the decretive pillows that Dave loathes.

“Next week, Coach is away at a conference.” He stealthily nudges an old shoebox with his toes pushing it back under the bed out of sight, the last thing he needs is his mother finding his homo porn. Thankfully she’s distracted by the gorilla costume he had thrown haphazardly over his desk chair the night before.

“What on earth is this?” She asks picking up the monkey mask for inspection.

“Halloween costume.” Dave supplies as he snatches the mask from her hand.

“It’s February.”

“Uh…yeah, Valentines party last night,” He grabs the rest of the outfit and heads to stash it in his closet. “I’m not exactly cupid material.” His mother gives a soft laugh at that.

“Of course, far too manly for that,” She grins. “Any nice girls at the party?”

“A few.” He bluffs.

“Any chance you’ll bring one home soon?” There’s a hopeful gleam in his mother’s eye. Its moments like this when his parent make these sorts of comments that make it so hard to tell them the truth. He will never bring a girl home for dinner, he’ll never have the big wedding his mother wants to plan and he’ll never have the beautiful grandchildren he knows they both want.

A vision flares through his mind of him and Kurt and their adopted children before he’s reminded of the previous night’s conversation and that Kurt doesn’t want him. He feels his anger start to rumble again.

“David?” His mother’s voice calling him snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Uh, yeah, one day, Ma.” He shrugs.

She ponders him for a moment before smiling warmly and giving an approving hum. She pushes the vacuum back into the hallway calling over her shoulder for Dave to bring his dirty laundry downstairs.

He drops down onto the freshly made bed with a heavy sigh running his hands over his face. Will he ever work up the courage to tell them? Probably not. He grabs one of the offending pillows from the head of the bed and throws it back to the floor angrily. Stripping out of his bed clothes and leaving them on the floor he heads into his adjoined bathroom for a quick shower. He couldn’t stop his mind from churning over his talk with Hummel the night before.

You just think you love me, you don’t really love me.

How can Kurt be so sure of that? He has no idea what’s going on inside Dave's head. A rational part of his brain argues that Kurt would have been in his shoes once, the torture of figuring out where his sexuality lay, the agony over the thought of telling people, the prospect of facing ridicule and hate for the rest of his life.

It’s different for Hummel though, one look at the kid and anyone would know he was gay. He reeked of rainbows and glitter. Dave, at least he could pass as straight. His stocky frame and strong masculine persona provided good cover but would make his ‘coming out’ much harder. With Hummel, he was expected to be gay, Dave, he was a man’s man, one of the guys, his coming out would change his life.

Growling he races through towelling himself dry. He needs to distract himself. Maybe he'd drive over to school and use the gym. A bonus of being on the both the football and hockey teams at Carmel meant he had access to the school gym outside of school hours. Carmel was much more trusting of its students than McKinley, they did their homework, grades were good across the board and the sports teams were well coached. A part of Dave wished he’d gone to Carmel from the start.

He haphazardly grabs some sweats and a t-shirt from his dresser changing quickly then drags his laundry hamper out of his room and down the stairs. His father is sat at the kitchen table reading the paper and as Dave passes through heading to the laundry room he looks up.

“Please tell me you are going to do something productive with your day?” He asks and Dave throws him a scowl as he stuffs his dirty clothes into the machine. “Homework, practise, clean your room, wash the truck?” Paul lists suggestions.

“I’m gonna go work out, no football practise today.” He grumbles as he pours too much detergent on top of the clothes and drops the lid.

“How long will you be?”

“Dunno, why?” Dave asks as he opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of orange juice. He waits until his father has turned his attention back to the newspaper before sneaking a swig straight from the carton.

“I’m heading over to the range at two, Nathan wants to show me his new Sig.”

Dave swallows another mouthful of juice before replacing the nearly empty carton back in the fridge and closing the door. Nathan, his uncle on his father’s side, ran the local gun range. As children the two had been brought up around guns by their father and grandfather. Living in the south of Texas almost everyone owned a gun and knew how to shoot.

Nathan and Paul were both keen hunters and often disappeared to a cabin in the middle Colorado for a week or two in the summer and had taken Dave with them a few times. They had both taught him how to handle weapons and about gun care. Dave enjoyed going to the shooting range and firing off a few rounds. His aim was impressive. One of his targets was taped to the wall in his room, a perfect round hole in the middle of the targets head.

His father refused to let him own his own gun but allowed Dave access to his own collection. His study held an impressive display of both hand and shotguns. A part of Dave felt a slight relief that he wasn’t yet allowed his own weapon. His internal battle the last few years had made him far too volatile. There had been a few occasions when his uncle had been forced to ban him from the range for a few weeks. Dave found a lot of satisfaction in the jolt of a firing gun in his hands. The squeeze of a trigger was a powerful feeling.

“You fancy coming with me, beat your own record?” Paul asks. “You haven’t been for a while.”

“Yeah, and there’s a reason for that, Dad.” Dave says pointedly, referring to the last temporary ban from the range. It had been just after he had been expelled for his threat on Kurt. His anger had reached boiling point. The whole debacle of kissing Kurt in the locker room followed by Blaine giving him the ‘You’re Not Alone’ speech had been the start of a downward spiral. That afternoon he had skipped his last two periods and headed to the range, checked out the colt his dad kept there and proceeded to empty four magazines of bullets before his uncle registered his mood. When he had approached his nephew and suggested he take a break Dave had grown even more agitated and begun waving the gun around widely. The weapon had been wrestled from his hand and Dave and been escorted off the premises with a threat of never being allowed back if he couldn’t control himself.

“Yes, well, things are different now,” Paul says kindly as he closes and folds his newspaper. He holds his coffee mug out to his son. Dave rolls his eyes at the wordless demand and grabs the coffee pot off the side refilling the cup. “You’ve calmed recently.” Dave shoves the coffee pot back in the machine in contradiction of his father’s words. “Well, mostly.” Paul says with a grin. “Changing schools was the best decision you made. Your grades are up, you have more friends, being on a football team that wins probably has something to do with that.”

“I just grew up a bit, Dad.” Dave offers. It was true his grades were doing much better. The students at Carmel actually wanted to work in class and wanted to do their homework. Dave no longer felt at risk of being accused of being the teacher’s pet for wanting to try hard. His dad was also right about the team. Being on the winning side for a change was great motivation. Their coach knew just how to push them to get the most out of each and every player. They were a tightknit force to be reckoned with.

“And I’m glad you did,” Paul drains the remains of his second cup of coffee and leaves the empty mug in the sink. “So, range?”

“Sure,” David relents, as much as he could use the workout to let off some steam the quality time with his dad would be good. “Let me just go get changed.”

 

* * *

 

Kurt nuzzles his head into the fluffy warmth surrounding it for a few moments before his senses fully return and he realises the Anderson’s Persian cat is sleeping curled around his head.

“Ugh, Gigi!” He stretches up and pushes at the feline, who simply purrs louder and rolls onto her back taking up more of Kurt’s pillow. The arm around his waist tightens as Blaine snuggles closer to his back, a soft snore revealing he was still asleep. “Gigi!” Kurt spits as he tilts his head back to glare at her, “I swear on my favourite Marc Jacobs sweater that I will dye your fur green if you don’t get off me right now!”

Gigi simply flicks her tail in response, glaring at him while the fluffy tip tickles his nose. Before he can stop it the sensation prompts him to sneeze.

“Whusay?” Behind him Blaine shoots upright startled by the sound and the flinch of Kurt’s body. Kurt would have laughed if he hadn’t been hit in the face by a flying white paw. He feels Gigi’s claws retract from his skin before the cat bolts from the bed with a parting hiss.

“I. Hate. That. Cat.” Kurt growls, rubbing his cheek where he’s sure the animals claws have left a mark.

“She’s not that bad.” Blaine mumbles as he flops back down onto his pillow. “To be fair that’s where she usually sleeps.”

“Yes, well, she is not coming to New York with us.” He turns a stern eye on Blaine. “I do not want cat fur all over our apartment.” Blaine looks up at him from under heavy eyelids, his bottom lip sticking out. “No!” He reiterates firmly.

“What if she just turns up one day?” Blaine pulls Kurt back down and throws an arm over his waist, pinning him to the bed. “Like, she just follows my scent to the city.”

“Then I won’t be held responsible for my actions.” Kurt sniffs. Blaine chuckles and snuggles in closer, tucking his face into Kurt's neck.

“Last night was amazing,” He sighs. “How’re you feeling? It was pretty intense.”

“It was, and totally worth feeling sore this morning.” Kurt blushes at the memories of the night before. “I wish I could stay here more.”

“Just wait, we’ll be in New York before you know it.” Blaine grins as he presses a kiss to Kurt’s neck.

“You mean I will. It’s going to be another year before you join me. We’ll be further away from each other than ever.”

“Yeah,” Blaine props himself on his elbow. “But it’ll be your apartment, not your dad’s house. We won’t have to sneak around anymore or make do with a quickie in the car.”

“True.” Kurt breathes out a laugh as Blaine brushes his hand down him stomach under the covers.

“And,” He presses his lips to Kurt's neck again as he dances his fingers along the inside of one of Kurt's thighs. “I’ll come visit you, like, every weekend.”

“Your parents will never let you come every weekend.” Kurt's eyes roll back and he presses his head into the pillow when Blaine finally brushes a fingertip along the length of his half hard cock.

“They’re never here, they wouldn’t know.” Blaine presses himself closer to Kurt, his own erection pressing into his boyfriend’s bare thigh.

“That’s, oh god,” His back arches as Blaine sucks hard on a patch of skin just below his ear. “That’s true. Blaine…please?” He claws at Blaine's back, pulling him to lie on top.

“Can you…after last night, you’re not too sore?” Blaine pants as he resumes his work on the hicky on Kurt's neck.

“No, just…just like this…please.” He pants as he opens his legs allowing Blaine to slot between them, their cocks aligning and he thrusts his hips up. They both let out a grown of satisfaction at the familiar rub of skin on skin, a little too dry and fast but neither wanting to stop to grab the bottle of lube abandoned on the floor last night.

“Fuck, it’s so much.” Kurt hisses through his teeth and Blaine continues to roll his hips downwards, the wiry hairs trailing from his belly button to his groin sending sparks through him as they rub against the underside of his cock where it was trapped between them.

“Am I hurting you?” Blaine breathes against his neck as he lathes the marked skin with his tongue.

“No, it’s just…I don’t know how to explain it,” He’s panting now, rotating his own hips beneath Blaine's. “It’s feels like I’m on fire, everything’s just so, so sensitive. Like my skins pulled too tight.”

“Mph, you were so hot last night.” There’s a rasp to Blaine's voice now, one that always manages to make Kurt's knees a little week. “You were so good for me. So good. You just opened up and took it.”

“Oh, fuck, Blaine!”

“You close?” He growls as he snakes one hand between them to wrap around Kurt. “Shh, it’s ok.” He whispers in response to the pained gasp Kurt lets out when they’re skin connects. “You’re ok, I got you. Can you come for me?” He twists his hand on Kurt's cock as he asks and the result is instantaneous. Kurt's back arches off the bed and he pulses in Blaine's hand, his cock barely spilling anything between them.

His vision whites out when he comes and there’s a ringing in his ears as he collapses back into the mattress breathing hard. It’s several minutes before he’s back to full awareness, he drags open his eyelids to find Blaine staring down at him, his head resting on his palm where he lies close next to him.

“Welcome back.” He says with a crooked grin. “I was starting to worry I’d broken you.” He chuckles, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s cheek which is still slightly damp with sweat.

“Did you…did,” Kurt stops and takes a deep breath willing his brain to kick into gear.

“Did I…?” Blaine teases.

“Did you come? I don’t…I don’t remember if you did.” He asks as he rolls gingerly onto his side to face Blaine. His whole body aches as though he’s just finished one of Sue’s hardest cheer routines. He stretches out his legs and gives his toes a wiggle feeling the muscles in his legs shift and pull.

“I did, you were completely gone.” Blaine laughs as he peppers a few kisses over his boyfriends shoulder. “I’ve never seen you like that.”

“I’ve never felt like that.” Kurt sighs. “It’s like everything just disappeared. I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard.”

The comfortable silence that falls between them is broken a minute later by Kurt’s stomach growling loudly. They both dissolve into laughter before Blaine takes his hand and pulls him up. “Come on, you need to eat before you waste away.” Kurt sets his feet on the floor and stands slowly, he’s legs feeling like jello, and grabs his phone from the bedside table. Six missed calls from his dad.

“Crap.” He shows Blaine the screen.

“You told him you were staying over, right?” Blaine asks as he pulls on a pair of boxers and a clean shirt, tossing his clothes from last night into his laundry basket before he starting collecting up Kurt’s abandoned cloths and carefully folding them.

“Um…no.” Kurt winces and Blaine’s panicked look. “I completely forgot. You weren't supposed to be there last night and just, with everything when…when we got back here I got…distracted.”

“You better call him.” Blaine advises as he places Kurt’s folded clothes on his desk and pulls out some spare clothes for him. Handing him the sweats and shirt he raises an eyebrow at Kurt’s look of disdain. “You really wanna do the walk of shame in last night’s clothes on top of not telling your dad you weren't going home last night?”

“You have a point.” Kurt concedes. “I just know I’m gonna get a lecture when I get home.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, special circumstances and all, we haven’t seen each other for over a week.”

Kurt pulls on the clothes, wincing when he has to bend down to pull on the pants. “Ow! I’m going to have to swallow a handful of Tylenol and soak in the bath when I get home.” He glared at Blaine when he heard him laugh. “Laugh it up, Chuckles. When it’s your turn I’m going to ruin you worse.”

“I can’t wait.” Blaine says with a wink.

 

* * *

 

 

His dad’s truck was on the drive when Kurt got back. He parks his navigator next to it behind Carole’s sedan and groans when he sees the front door open and his dad standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest and a frown set on his face. He climbs down from his seat with a wince, the dull pain in his ass from the night before throbbing as he does so and heads up the path. He had text his father apologising for not letting him know he would be home the night before, that Blaine had surprised him at the Valentine’s Day party and he had simply forgotten, all he’d received was a short and to the point reply saying they would talk when he got home.

He stops at the porch steps and looks up at his dad, Burt’s raised his eyebrows taking in the sweatpants and Dalton fencing t-shirt.

“Walk of shame, huh?” He smirks as Kurt’s face flushes and he avoids making eye contact. “Long time since I done one of them. Well, except after me and Carols third date.”

“Dad!”


	3. Through This World I've Stumbled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is chapter 3, still setting the scene a little, we'll get to some drama soon. Please do take a second to review and let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Chapter title from Possession by Sarah McLachlan.

Chapter 3

 

Dave pulled the truck into a space outside the gun range, he shut off the engine and sat still for a moment looking out at the main entrance ahead of him. He hadn't been here in months, even after his uncle lifted the temporary ban he had stayed away.

"You ok, son?" His father asked sensing his hesitation.

"Yeah," Dave sighed. "Just, you know, it's been a while."

"You'll be fine, you always were a natural." Paul clapped a hand on his shoulder then pushed open his door and climbed out of the truck. Dave followed suit shutting his door a little harder than necessary and waited for his dad to grab his gun bag from the back seat. They walked through the doors to the range together and signed in at the front desk before heading to Nathan's office.

"Knock, knock?" Paul called out as he stuck his head through the open door.

"Paul, come on in." Nathan rose from his desk to greet his brother. "Dave, it's been a while." He reached out a hand to his nephew.

"Good to see you Uncle Nate." Dave said as he shook the offered hand.

"I hear you've got that temper of yours under control now."

"Nathan." Paul warned.

"I have a duty to keep everyone safe, Paul." Nathan said, his eyes still on Dave who shifted uneasily under his gaze. "I do not want a repeat incident."

"David's doing much better now." Paul explained, coming to his son's defence. "He's settled at his new school, on a winning football team, grades are going up. I'm very proud." Dave's head snapped up at the words and he looked at his father in disbelief. It had been a long time since he had heard those words.

Nathan watched the exchange between the two. "Well, long may it continue. You've had your one strike, David." He said seriously. "It happens again and you're out."

"Yes, Sir." Dave held his gaze for a moment before Nathan seemed to be satisfied with his response.

"Well, let's not stand around here all day." Nathan clapped his hands together. "Why don't you head off to the targets, David, while I catch up with your old man."

"Here." His dad opened his gun bag and pulled out a small metal box. "Two magazines, that's your limit."

"Thanks, dad." David said as he took the box. He backed out of the office with a nod to his uncle and headed back towards the main entrance. He snagged a pair of safety glasses, ear plugs and defenders from the baskets on the front desk and headed to the indoor range. He slipped the ear plugs in and the defenders over the top before he pulled open the door and headed inside. It was pretty quiet today, only three others on the fifteen person range. He walked right to the far end to the last partition and set the metal box on the small shelf, opening the lid and pulling out the Colt. He picked up one of the clips and slid it in place, pulled back on the pin so the first bullet entered the chamber. The weight of it in his hand was strangely comforting, which had always set Dave slightly on edge. Computer games and arcade machines could never simulate this feeling, the cold steel hard and unyielding in his hand, knowing that the object in his hand was capable of inducing pain and sorrow, and that he was in charge of it, controlling it.

"It's a massive responsibility, son." His dad had told him the first time he let him fire. "You must not let the power take you over."

Dave placed the loaded gun back in the box before turning to the counter behind him and pulling a new human shaped target from the large stack. He reached up and clipped it onto the overhead track and flicked the switch to his right on the partition wall sending the target speeding away from him. He waited until it had travelled the full length, then slipped on the safety glasses and raised his arms, his hands securely gripped around the gun. He closed his eyes and rolled his neck for a moment before snapping them back open and flicking of the safety.

A deep breath in, his finger on the trigger. He releases the breath and squeezes.

At the far end of the range the target flutters to a holt after the bullet passes through the paper, a hole at the center of the head.

*** *** *** *** ***

 

"I just can't believe it." Blaine breathed. Kurt could picture him on the other end of the line, his face screwed up in confusion as he tried to comprehend what Kurt had just told him. "Dave Karofsky? The same Dave Karofsky who tortured you for years, shoved you into lockers, threw slushy's in your face and sexually assaulted you is actually in love with you?"

"He didn't sexually assault me..." He started.

"Kurt, he kissed you without permission, he forced himself on you when you didn't want it." Blaine argued. "That constitutes as sexual assault."

"Yeah, but it was just a kiss." Kurt said trying to placate him. "He didn't try to…you know."

"Rape you? How do you know he wasn't going to try? You said he moved in to try and kiss you again. The guy could have done anything!" He could hear the anger in Blaine's voice. He knew his boyfriend still blamed himself for encouraging Kurt to stand up to the jock. When Blaine spoke again his voice was much softer, pain and regret laced through it. "It was your first kiss, Kurt. He took that from you. He took away your choice of who to share that moment with."

"I just never thought that it would count as that." Kurt admitted quietly. They were quiet for a while both lost in their thoughts concerning Kurt's trials with Karofsky.

"So, what did you say after he told you?" Blaine asked.

"That I was flattered but that I was with you." Kurt answered honestly. "That I'm in love with you, always have been and always will be." He heard Blaine give a contented little sigh.

"Well, I have to admit, that was the last thing I expected Dave Karofsky to say to you." Blaine chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Kurt returned a small breathy laugh of his own.

"So, what now? Are you going to talk to him about it?" His boyfriend asked.

"I wouldn't know what to say!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm completely out of my depth here. I am worried though."

"Why?"

"There was this couple sat a table over who caught Dave on the way out. I don't know if he overheard us," Kurt chewed his lip in concern. "But I didn't like the way he was looking at Dave after seeing us sitting together."

"Dave's a big guy, Kurt." Blaine assured him. "We both know he can hold his own."

"Yeah." Kurt couldn't help feeling concerned however. The guy and his girlfriend had left not long after Dave had run out and he had seen the guy on his phone as they walked to their car. The last thing he wanted was for Dave to be the victim of any rumours. That was not the way anyone should be forced to come out.

"So, how was your dad when you got home?" Blaine asked changing the subject.

"Ugh," Kurt groaned and dropped his face into the hand not holding the phone to his ear. "It was so embarrassing. He stood on the doorstep glaring at me; I thought he was going to give me a massive lecture but instead he started going on about how many times he'd snuck home when he was my age after he'd started dating my mom," Kurt shuddered as he recounted the moment to Blaine. "And then how Finn and I had nearly walked in on him and Carol, and I quote 'going at it', in the living room after school a few weeks ago."

"Oh my god, that's embarrassing, I'm embarrassed for you."

"I am scared; no one wants to think of their parents having sex." Kurt's body gave an involuntary shudder.

"As far as I'm concerned me and Coop were immaculate conceptions, no sex involved."

Kurt had called Blaine after dinner and was recounting the moment with his dad on the front porch. "But hey, at least I'm not grounded. I was expecting it after not calling home to tell him I was staying at yours."

"No punishment at all?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Well, I have to help out at the shop after school Tuesday and Wednesday, Mark's put his back out again so dad's a man down."

"That's not so bad?"

"I'm not getting paid, but yeah, could be worse."

"So, we can do coffee at the Lima Bean after glee club tomorrow as usual?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Of course." Kurt smiled as he lay back on his bed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Although I have to admit, a part of me is still mad with you for not telling me you'd be there last night."

"Come on, it was romantic, admit it."

"I admit nothing." Kurt sniffed.

"I had nothing to do after the surgery but sit around, I couldn't watch TV, I couldn't read. All I could do was think about you and how I missed you, how I missed holding you and kissing you…"

"I missed you too. Promise me you'll never jump in front of a tainted slushy for me again!"

"I make no promises." Blaine chuckled. "Although, I have to say, I think I made up for keeping secrets from you last night...and this morning." Kurt felt himself blushing at the memories. His body had felt so sore by the time he had got to his room after enduring the mental scaring from his dad that morning. He had stripped off and climbed into the shower in his ensuite, turning the temperature up in an attempt to sooth his aching muscles. But, he conceded, he would gladly go through it all again.

A light knock at his door jolted him out of the memories of his and Blaine's sweaty bodies writhing together. "Yeah?" Burt opened the door and leaned in through the frame dressed in his pyjamas, a silk set that Carol had bought him at Christmas that he loathed with a passion. They made him look twenty years older.

"Just came to say goodnight, kiddo."

"Goodnight, dad. Love you."

"Love you too. Goodnight Blaine." He called out.

"Night, Burt." Blaine yelled back down the phone line.

"Don't stay up too late, ok?" Burt added with a nod to the phone in Kurt's hand.

"I won't." He promised. Burt ducked back out of the room closing the door softly behind him. Kurt looked at the clock on the bedside table next to him. "It's late mister and I need my beauty sleep." He informed his boyfriend as he slid his legs under the blankets.

"You're beautiful enough already." Blaine promised him. "Me on the other hand, I need all the help I can get."

"Hush, you're gorgeous. With or without the tonne of jell you burry your hair in." Kurt teased. "Although preferably without, it is a bit of a mood killer sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah, you deal with my 'fro everyday and you'll understand why I use so much." He laughed.

"I love you." Kurt told him softly as he turned out the light and settled his head on the pillow.

"I love you, too." Blaine whispered. They hung up after sharing a few more declarations and both boys drifted off to sleep peacefully.


End file.
